Sept Tuplet Trouble For Seto
by Pika Pika Rika
Summary: Seto gets seven children to look after, between Yugi and Yami (and their gang) and Marik and Yami Bakura plotting evil with Microwaves, will he survive? R&R! Chuu! Chapter Two Coming Soon!


HI! And Welcome to my second story! Ideas were helped with by Angel, my friend :D Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! sadly...Kazuki Takahashi does. Kudos to him!

Marik: Thankyou RA!

Me: (swats him) Oh SHUT up Marik!

Marik: (grumbles) The microwaves are plotting world domination...

* * *

Sept-Tuplet+Trouble+For+Seto

Chapter One+Seven Million Dollars

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Seto!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But you said tha-"

"When I said I'd buy you anything for your birthday I didn't mean that!"

"But this is just more than a present! I'll do all the work, we can employ people and-"

"Mokuba you didn't even manage to keep snuffles alive!"

"That fish committed kamikaze!"

"I don't care, this is far too much work…..and money" grumbled the elder Kaiba, standing in front of the massive television located in his lounge.

Displayed on the screen was something quite horrific. Seven identical sept-tuplets sat looking confused behind a window while seven nannies tended to their every need.

Five boys, one who wouldn't sit still, one who was sitting twiddling his fingers, one who was crying, one who was asleep and one who was staring at everyone who was gawking at them. The two little girls, one considerably smaller than the rest, sat hugging each other, the smaller one looking scared ,the older baring her two fangs at everyone. The seven two-year-olds all sat and did nothing but cry, stare, sleep, twiddle thumbs and so on.

The babies' mother had died of child-birth (and it's no bloody wonder) and their father was in prison, having tried to kill the youngsters. The elder Kaiba shook his head. What kind of sick bastard'd want to kill his seven innocent children? They had been handed over to their only living relative capable of taking care of them, a big time business man who had lost everything in the stock market drop two years ago.

Now he had the chance to make more money. He was selling the sept-tuplets to anyone who could pay for the little darlings. Each child cost One million dollars (US). He didn't care if they were broken up or not, as long as he got the money. No one had enough money to buy the seven children together. Except Seto.

Mokuba thought it would be nice to give them a home where they could grow up safe and all together. Mokuba hadn't had the courage to ask him until now. He had to do it now otherwise the children would be split up. Some buyers who were interested in just one child had suddenly grown in front of the window overnight. Some business men were interested in a boy, an heir for their business. Others were wealthy women who wanted the daughter of their dreams and the little one was perfect.

Mokuba saw this as the perfect opportunity, considering they were already in America. He begged and begged his older brother until he saw it Mokuba's way. He knew what it would be like for them. They'd be rich and wealthy and spoilt rotten, but they would be unknown to the fact that they had six other identical brothers and sisters and wouldn't know who their parents were and wondered why no one wanted them, if they did ever manage to find out that they were adopted.

A sudden determination took over the elder Kaiba. He knew what he was getting himself into, or did he? He watched them more and the memories he had of the days when him and Mokuba had no home, flooded back. If he was going to try and give children around the world a better childhood by building theme parks, surly he could at least keep these seven infants together? Mokuba stood staring at his brother hopefully. Seto looked from Mokuba to the television.

"…Alright…." He mumbled

"Does that mean yes!"

"Yes Mokuba, we'll take them home"

"Are you sure? Because I have to call them now before they all get split up and someone else-"

"Yes Mokuba!"

"YIPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed running towards the phone. Mokuba quickly dialed the number on his hand while bouncing up and down.

The next few hours for the Kaiba bothers were hectic. A rush of being driven down to where the children were being kept, media asking why they were doing this, signing of adoption papers. Usually adopting would take days, months, but these children were handed over to him so fast he couldn't remember. It did take, at least two days to read and sign the papers. Back in Domino, Japan the head secretary of the Kaiba Corporation was exhausted from taking many, many calls and setting media appointments. Yugi and co. were gathered around the TV in his living room, out back of the Kame Game Shop. (1)

"Is it just me, or do we always end up in front of the TV whenever we get together?" snorted Téa indignantly.

"Shut up Téa, we can't hear what the commentators are sayin'!" complained Joey. Téa and Mai sat to the side, both with their legs crossed and arms folded.

"Who cares anyway, it's only Weevil and Rex again…" said Mai in a drawl.

"Mff…it's an ad break now anyway…" mumbled Joey (2)

"I'm bored…let's see what's on the other channels" yawned Yugi, channel surfing. He came to the news channel and everyone leaned forward in amazement. Téa and Mai suddenly looked interested.

"They've found a home for the sept-tuplets!" they shrieked together in joy. Soft footsteps came-a-running and Serenity entered the squeals.

"I wonder who brought them…" wondered Tristan aloud.

"Who knows…some rich guy" yawned Duke, apparently as bored as Yugi was. While the girls cooed over the seven identical children the guys got up and did various other things such as getting more food. After a while Serenity ran into the kitchen, grabbing hold of the door frame for support and wheeling around the corner.

"You…will not…believe….wh-who…is buying….the…t-the…sept-tuplets!" she gasped, out of breath from running to them. The boys followed her back into the living room and stopped.

Joey's mouth dropped open.

Yugi stood with wide eyes.

Yami facefaulted (3)

Tristan choked on his drink.

Duke made a funny noise.

Téa looked astounded.

Mai filed her nails.

Serenity caught her breath.

Kaiba was holding a baby.

"Oh….my…god" came a monotonous reply to the picture plastered on the screen.

"…Exactly!"

"HE brought them?"

"The world has come to an end!"

"Well I think its swee-"

"The world is dying!"

"Oh SHUT up Joey!" said Mai, hitting him on the head with her magazine.

"I give him two weeks…"

"Yeah me too…" said the boys as they prepared to leave for the arcade.

"Well you never know, he might be a good father, I mean, he takes good care of Mokuba…"mused Serenity

"Well, we'll see, won't we? See ya guys later…" said Yugi cheerfully as he bounced off to the arcade with his buddies. Mai just sat there and shook her head.

"Boys…" she muttered and returned to her magazine.

A week later and Seto was exhausted more than usual. The children had been handed over to him properly just before he and Mokuba left for Japan. Fortunately, he was flying the plane, so he didn't have to put up with them for the trip. Once he was back into Japan, he was swamped by the media, he dealt with them and let Mokuba do most of the talking. These children were going to be the end of him he thought as he entered the front doors to his massive mansion. Immediately he could hear a child's cry. Oh what now! He screamed mentally. He followed the noise to find Mokuba nursing the youngest boy and trying to hold off the eldest.

"S-seto! Help! Pull him! Pull him off me!" screamed a mop of black hair under two screaming children. Desperate to save his brother, the elder one walked over and plucked the attacking child up by the scruff of its neck. The kid snarled and swiped at him. Seto held the child a foot away from him, looking at it, totally bewildered.

"These kids are feral!" he spat at his brother. "What happned!"

"I-I don't know! One minute they were playing together and then they were fighting!"

"Which ones are they?" he said, sitting down on the couch, massaging his temples with his free hand. Mokuba held up the youngest child and looked at his shirt.

"Kyo" he said. "Who's' that" Kaiba, still holding the child away from him, twirling the child around to face him.

"Kert" he said. Kyo had stopped wailing but Kert continued.

"Put down me! PUT DOWN ME!" he screamed at Kaiba.

"I'll put you down when you tell me what you did to Kyo" he said sternly. The boy continued to wail until Kaiba stood up. The height scared the boy and he stopped crying. "Tell me" he replied in a stern voice. Mokuba knew this tactic. He had used it on him when he was younger and when Seto had grown. Kaiba held the youngster in his hands, but still looking sternly at him.

"I- I pull on Kyo hair" he muttered.

"Why did you pull Kyo's hair?"

"He play with my train and not give it back when I want-wanted it back" he said.

"Did you ask nicely for your train back?"

"Yes!" Kaiba gave him a look. "No…" the boy looked sheepish and tried the puppy-dog-eyes, but Seto Kaiba was very immune to all looks of innocence.

"Well then. Next time, ask nicely and Kyo will give it back, alright? Won't you Kyo?" Mokuba sat next to his brother and seated Kyo on his knee. The small boy nodded slowly.

"What's the magic word?" said Mokuba to them both.

"Pwease!" they responded in tandem, smiles beaming on their faces.

"Very good. Now go play nicely together" said Seto, dropping the child off his knee. The two boys ran back to their toys and started laughing again. Mokuba smirked at his brother. "What?" he said looking annoyed.

"I know that talk…" he said. His older brother got up and smiled.

"Worked every time…"

* * *

(1) Kame means Turtle...for those who don't know. 

(2) Where I live, we call comercial breaks ( i thinkt hat's what it's called in the USA?) , ad breaks..or just "ads" (as in advertisments).

(3) In this ficcyYami is used, but he does NOT have his own body, all the characters are a little OOC, especially Seto, Yami, Yami Bakura and MArik...yess, they'll all make an apperance...muwahahaha...ahem, yeah so, Yami will be mentioned.

* * *

Me: So...you like? 

Marik: (hissing) Review! Or the Microwaves will get you! They'll burn you all!

Me: (sarcastically) Yeah, but your insides'll still be frozen, it's those Ovens you gotta watch out for...

Marik: (rocking back and forth) Yesssss...the ovens...

Me: Eh...review, if you like! Pretty Please? Chuu!

Pi...Pikachu!

P.S. The Sept Tuplets are called (in order of age)

Kimberley (Girl)

Kert (Boy)

Kwang (Boy)

Kouji (Boy)

Koujin (Boy)

Kyo (Boy)

Keiko (Girl)


End file.
